


Something new

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [5]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But AI is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Anal Sex, Body Swap, Bodyswap, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: Something went wrong and they switch bodies.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that fuck the timeline.  
> This story is set where Gordon can transforem into demi wyvern form. He married to Berney and they live together in a big house with all science team and lot of felynes that help keep house.  
> They have commanders that run the Guild in their region - Linda and Ross.

This week was strange. The team’s leaders came back. First they gave every hunter a personal urgent quest, Tommy got a quest for a very crazy variant monster. Tommy described it like it was very shiny and slick. Benrey got a quest for an elder dragon. This was nothing to him and Stong. Benrey was an Elder dragon, so it was ‘Easy peasy’. And Gordon got a quest for an extreme deviant monster that was rampaging nearby. That one was hard for him, but he got away from that fight as a winner. He and Joshie were a great team. Each of them got a new rank. 

After that the commanders demanded Gordon and Benrey to take some blood samples. And at the end of the week, they needed to get a shot. Gordon asked why they would need that. The commanders just brushed it off with a ‘You need to be immune to a Frenzy virus’. There was nothing to do. They couldn’t disobey orders from the commanders that could just lower their rank again or even revoke their hunting licenses. 

After a long day on the work, and some ‘fun’ before sleeping, Gordon and Benrey were cuddling in bed. Benrey fell asleep first. Gordon lay beside him, lightly stroking his face. That peaceful look in his face was priceless. Gordon didn’t like the bruised look on Benrey’s neck and small scars from their ‘fun’. But Benrey liked it, so it was worth it. Giving his boyfriend what he loves, it’s all that Gordon needed after all the shit is going on in his life. 

Gordon nuzzled in Berney’s neck and licked it, much like Benrey did with Gordon's scars, to heal them. Yes Gordon didn’t have this ability to heal, but Benrey was a dragon. Gordon had been a hunter for long, so he had seen that some wyverns licked other wyvern's wounds, to show care and affection. Benrey purred from this and it made Gordon a little more happy.    
  


Slowly the door in their room is opened. Gordon jumped to look, who dared to break this moment? This was one dark brownish felyne that Gordon understood had something for him. He always jerked a little.    
“What brought you here, little one?”   
“Myaster, can I sleep with you today?”   
Gordon is confused “Why?”   
“Mya bed is in the wash, and other felynes are not letting me in, because I move a lot. And other Myasters are already snoring. Only you are awake.”   
Gordon was in too good of the mood, to say no to this poor little felyne. “Come it, little one.”   
“Nya? Really?” Felyne started to shine a little.   
“Ye, of course. Come here, there is a lot of space for everyone.”   
  


Palico happily jumped on the bed. “Good night, Myaster!” Palico purred and laid down in the bed, tucking his face to Gordon’s back and began to purr. That was strange but in a funny way. In front of Gordon, Benrey was sleeping purring into his chest. And behind him were a fluffball who did the same. It was weirdly relaxing. Soon Gordon fell asleep.

His dream was wild. He felt like he was shocked a few times, like some thunderbugs decided to bite him. The dream was psychedelic too, like he lost feelings from his body for a while and then regained it back. 

Gordon woke up from this strange dream. He felt a strong and very warm hug from his boyfriend. He moved a little and mumbled that he doesn’t want to wake up, it’s too nice.    
He heard Benrey saying the same thing at the same time as he did this. That was kinda funny.    
“We don’t need to wake up, if you don’t want to.” He said out loud. But this wasn’t his voice….It was Berney’s voice “How are you saying all that I’m saying, Benrey? Is that your new abilityyyyy?” This wasn’t his voice. He was talking...But this was Berney’s voice. Something weird was going on.

Gordon opened his eyes wide, the bright light of the sun blinding him a little.   
“Mmm..Gordon, give me a few miiiiinutes. I’m feeling too tired.” _ HIS VOICE  _ mumbled sleepingly from behind him.. 

Gordon turned back to see what the fuck was going on. Beside him lay...Gordon. Like Himself. His chest, his arms, his...face! Gordon stretched his hand to touch this illusion. ‘Wait!’ He looked at the hand. It wasn’t his hand, it was Benrey’s hand. Gordon touched his face, feeling his facial structure. And touched his neck, and it was painful, like he was choked….yesterday….

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?” 

His body woke up abruptly “Why are you yelling.” It looked at him with squinted eyes. “Why can't I see normally? Are there two me? Wait. Why am I speaking with Gordon’s voice?” The body did the same thing and stretched out it’s hand to touch Gordon. It looked at its hand and panikly started touching himself everywhere, even looked under the blanket and under the underwear. While his body did that, Gordon quickly took glasses from the bedside table and gave it to his body. It put them on, and their eyes went wide.

“BENREY? IS THAT YOU?! IN  _ MY _ BODY?!”   
“GORDON!? WHY AM I YOU? YOU'RE ME?”   
They sat in panic. Why was he in BENREY’S BODY and Benrey is in HIS BODY!?    
“I had a dream about being shocked!”   
“Me too! And I was out of my body!”   
“YES!”    
  
Felyne woke up too “Myaster, sorry if i woke you up because I was moving a lot...” It looked at the two and how scared they were. “Do you need mya help?”   
Gordon swooped the felyne and shook him a little “Who do you see? Like describe me”   
“MYAA! You, Myaster Benrey. Small hunter that always gives me pets and plays with me.”   
“And this?” Gordon pointed on the other body.   
“This is myaster Gordon. Big hunter with a big heart who let me sleep with you today.”   
Gordon eased his grip on the felyne. He was confused, very confused. What was going on?!    
“Please can you call commanders? To here.”   
“Mya!” Palico got out of bed and ran away.

Gordon just looked at Benrey, and Benrey looked at him. They stared at each other before Ross and Linda came into their room. They were not pleased that they had been awoken at such an early time. Gordon started to speak and described the situation. Slowly the irritated expression on their faces changes to a very confused one.   
Ross scratched his head “So you ” he pointed at Gordon “Are not Berney. You are Gordon in Benrey’s body? And YOU...” he pointed at Berney “...are not Gordon? You are Benrey who got stuck in this body?”   
They both nodded. Linda and Ross looked at them with very concerned expressions. All four of them were just looking at each other, thinking about this fucking weird situation. Linda placed a hand on Ross’s shoulder and gestured that she needed to talk to him one on one. She took the felyne with her as they left.

Gordon and Benrey heard a lot of fuss from the corridor. But they couldn’t understand the words that were said. They just looked at each other again. Benrey poked Gordon in the shoulder a few times, and touched his chest and face again. Like he still didn’t believe that this was real. He pinched himself.    
“Ouch!” Benrey looked at Gordon and pinched him.   
“What the fuck you are doing!?”   
“Don’t yell at me. M’ just thought that this might be a dream...” Benrey shrank into a very shy position. 

After all the fuss had died down, Ross came back into the room and looked over the mess. He tried to start talking a few times, but stopped himself. He was incredibly concerned.    
“Are we fine?” asked Gordon   
“I have no idea, we called a doctor. Behave naturally, like nothing is going on. Like this is a normal health inspection. Got it?”   
They, again, nodded.

They got checked and all was fine with their bodies. Ross went out of their room again to talk even more. Gordon was shaking from all fear and stress that he was in right now. Benrey looked at how the small body was shivering.    
“Come here...” Berney took his body and hugged it tightly. “Oh my god...”   
“What?” said Gordon.   
“I’m so huggable. I want to squish you more” He squeezed him even tighter.. “It’s like I was made for these hands.”   
“Yes, you usually are like that.”

They sat like that for a while until Linda came back in. 

They’ve never seen her this brooding before. She sat on the drawer and placed her hand on her face, looking at them both, inspecting them. It felt incredibly weird, like she was looking into their soul. 

She finally straightened up and started to speak.   
“I know what’s going on.”   
“Tell us!” They both said in unison.   
“I’m not done!” She growled. “I can’t say what it is, or you two will panic more. And we don’t need that.”   
Gordon wanted to object, but she looked very angrily at him. He decided to shut up.

“So. You two. Behave like you are you. But...Uuuh, how to explain this...So no one else needs to know about this fuck up. Got it?”   
“Why can't you explain this to us just a little?” Benrey said shyly.

“Never ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.” She pinched the bridge of her nose “Listen, I think all will be back to normal in a week. All shit is good with you two, at least in health. You can get back to normal, but it will take time. Let’s say, you experienced some wyverian magic shit or whatever, like this. Now we will work on this problem. So relax. Try not to think about this too much. Ok?” 

“But...” Gordon thought a little. It was literally not worth begging for information, all times when he did that, he was very scared by the truth, or it just broke his brain. “So. Do we go on hunts? Like...Work.”   
“If you want. But I think that it will be very suspicious that you two suddenly will change the weapon that you are using.”

They both agreed. Linda gave them some more instructions and then left. 

Benrey fell on the bed again and pulled Gordon with him. They were both laying on the bed and looking into space. This would be a very ‘fun’ week.

After a while Benrey let Gordon go and they went to the bathroom to take a shower and look in the mirror. Gordon still couldn’t believe that he is in Berney’s body. It feels so strange from his own body. It’s  _ so _ different. He never looked at Berney at ‘this angle’ before, how could he have? He usually looked at him from his height, and now he sees him from ‘his level’, if that had a drop of meaning to it. He looks back at Benrey, his own body was so big from this point of view.

Benrey looked at Gordon. He was very amused to see how small and graceful he was, from Gordon’s perspective. He looked in the mirror and took the glasses off. The world was very blurry. How did Gordon live with this vision? He should do something with this, after they come back to their normal forms. 

“So m. pretty sure I can behave like you.”   
“Huh?"   
“Look at me! I’m Gordon Freeman. I’m a big, big man that hunts with a greatsword. I chop Wyvern’s tails off in one hit. I’m very stern and assertive in public, but when I am alone, I'm the softest human on that planet.” Benrey laughed trying to ease the tension.   
“Ah I’m like that? Well look at you. I’m a Benrey. Big elder dragon that disguised himself like a small and thin human. Even my weapon is bigger than me! I love to poke my husband so that he will be embarrassed all the time. Oh, did I mention that I fell for a human? Well I did, and I fell in love with him before he even knew that I existed!” Gordon parodied Berney. 

They both laughed. 

“Well my dick is big and I love to put it in my husband!”   
“Well and I love when my husband screws me hard with it!” Gordon felt the pressure in his pants. “Benrey...I have a question.”   
“What ?” Benrey looked at Gordon and saw the boner in his pants. “Hello?”   
“Why is this body horny from me just mentioning sex?”   
“Omg. And mine isn’t...Oh My Go...Wait, you are always saying Fatalis...Hhhm OH MY FATALIS! I’M NOT HORNY ALL THE TIMES! How easy that feels. Nothing to hide or worry about being weird. ”   
“Benrey?” Gordon tapped at Benrey’s hand.   
“Well. I’m a dragon, and let’s say that this” he pointed to the boner “ have this” and he put a hand onto his own chest “to blame.”   
“I don’t understand.”   
“You are the problem. And because you are the problem, I've decided that you will be mine or no one else's.”

“That’s...flattering? Maybe...And what should I do?”   
“Don’t act on it, these underwear will hide it perfectly, especially in my pants.”   
“How do you live in a state of constant horny?”

“Oooh, this isn’t a horny state...Yet...” Benrey looked away.   
“Huh?”

Benrey’s eyes lit up. He just now understood that Gordon didn’t know of this state, and that he could tease him all week. An evil smile spread across his face. "WATCH THIS!" Berney did a flex, stroke Gordon's face and shoulders, and kissed him on the lips. Slowly breaking away from the kiss, Gordon’s breath became harder, heart starting to beat a lot faster. A feeling of wanting to jump onto Benrey waking up in his head. 

"What...WHY SO I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!?"

"Now you are horny." Benrey laughed more, while Gordon stood in one position, trying to control this urge. Gordon looked at his own body again. It’s so weird that he got turned on thinking about his own penis. His face went all red, chest heaving up and down. Benrey could see how his body started to show that want. It was very interesting. “I do look so cute tho...I want to continue this now.” Benrey swoops up Gordon in his arms and carries him in their room. 

The feeling was so awesome for Benrey. He really felt like his body was made for Gordon. Berney closed the door to their room and kissed Gordon again, pressing him into his new body. Berney firmly stroked Gordon's spine, pressing his fingers so he could 'count' all the 'bones'.    
  


Gordon started to pant. It was unbelievable how Benrey’s body reacted to all this stimulation. To the pressure of the arms, warmth of their bodies. The body relaxed more and more. Gordon started to lose control off his limbs, his grip on Benrey became lighter with every stroke, head filled with stimulation. And his dick...his dick was pressing into the fabric of his underwear so firmly that it started to feel uncomfortable. Gordon’s mind almost shuts off, but he manages to hold onto it. 

Benrey guides Gordon onto their bed, he wanted to continue the inspection of how his body looks from Gordon’s perspective. He gently laid this smaller body down and laid onto it, pressing it firmly into the bed, licking the bruises, kissing under the chin. “Gordon, I know why you like me so much, look at you. So melty and sweet.”    
“Oooh, Benrey...Benrey...More..Want you right now. Please!” Gordon gave into the want, he couldn't control it.

"Let's talk about how I will plow you into the bed. Do you want that?"

"Uuuungh…”

"Want me to whip out my dick and screw you onto it? Without preparation..R A W"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Gordon feelt how Benrey could hide his boner so well, the underwear was SO FUCKING TIGHT. It almost hurts. A wet spot of excess amount of precum started to leak through.

"Want me to fuck you all day long?" Berney buried his face into Gordon's cheek. Slowly, with a broad tongue, he licked from chin to the ear.

"FUUUUUUUCK"

"Well, well, can't hold my body I see." Berney laughed at the struggling Gordon who was just panting. "And your want is nothing to me."

Benrey let go of Gordon. Placing him on the bed. 

"Now, let's talk about us. And how much I love you." Benrey sat down in a different corner of the bed, away from Gordon. Slowly massaging his dick.

Gordon almost went insane when all the stimulation was gone, and this body wasn't listening. It did not even listen when he just wanted to get his pants off to feel the freedom and start to jerk off.

"Benrey...why are you so bad to meeeee!?"

"Why are you so impatient? I'm just telling you what I'm feeling."

Berney pumped out beads of precum. He took it on his finger and spread it under Gordon's nose. Gordon roared. This smell, it reminded him how he felt during his first heat, but stronger. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, his breathing so fast and hard. The world was falling away because of HOW MUCH HE WANTS THAT.

"Hold your shit together, Gordon."

"AAAAAAAAAAH, FREE ME! FUCK ME! FUUUCK ME! SCREW ME WITH YOUR DICK! I CAN SMELL IT! I CAN ALMOST FEEL IT. HEEEELP MEEEE" Gordon tries to move his hand, but best he could do was clenching his fists. Why didn’t this body listen to him?

"But I don't feel this want, why should I do that?"

"I GOT IT! GOT IT! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNEW HOW YOU FELT ALL THIS TIIME! FUUUCK!" Gordon sniffs the air "YOU ARE LYING TO ME! I CAN SMELL YOUR BONER!". It’s so weird. He really can smell the boner. That sweet manly musk of that dick. His body feels that Benrey is lying to them. Gordon became even angrier and more aggressive. Roaring for it.

Benrey stopped jerking himself, because he knows these signs. It’s better that he gives Gordon something, or Gordon will fall into his feral state, and this would be bad...fun...but bad. He’s in a mood to fuck, and not to get fucked. He quickly threw his underwear away.

"Do you want me to free you? Maybe you want a toooy?"

"Want you! And your Dick! FUCK MEEE!” Gordon growls” I WANT YOUR! MINE! You and my DICK!"

Benrey changed his position, looming over Gordon, looking into his wild eyes. How they want him. Benrey feels this weird pleasure over the fact that he has done this, without even touching Gordon’s dick. Only talking and a little bit of groping.

"So you want that big fat chode, eh? Look at yourself, so demolished only by talk. Dripping from every place...Rawr."

Gordon breathed heavily and tried to say something, but only roars and begs and whines escaped his mouth. Benrey shifted his position, so his dick was a few inches away from Gordon’s face.

"Look at yourself, see what beauty that you have, appreciate it, c'mon Gordon."

Berney tapped Gordon's face with his dick. Gordon just pants. There it was, what his body so strongly wanted but couldn’t get. It's weird how HE wants to SUCK HIS OWN DICK so bad.

Or even lick it. But he can’t reach it. It’s too far away. 

Benrey teased Gordon, lightly slapping his cheeks with his cock, never getting it too close to his mouth. He knows how to tease his own body to stay in this perfect sub mindset. Benrey pressed it into Gordon’s cheek so Gordon could feel how it was throbbing. 

"Want it? Say it that you want it."

"I will suck the soul out of you!" Gordon growls. 

"Yes, I'm sure you will, but first" Berney transformed into the demi form "Look at these three beasts."

Benrey places his dick right onto Gordon's face, letting him feel how it grew and split into three bodies. Thick lube like liquid covered Gordon’s face, filling his nostrils with the smell of his own dick.

"Want that too? Whine for me."Gordon whined, loudly whimpering for Berney. "Too bad that you only get a human one today."

He transformed all of it back. He did this all because he wanted to show off to Gordon that he is better at controlling Gordon's body. Of course a Dragon, who's whole shpeel is shapeshifting and controlling a form, would be better at this, than a human that barely had spent half a year with this ability. 

Benrey shifted back, and slowly got Gordon's undies off, freeing his poor boy while also admiring how pretty his Dick looked. He pulled Gordon's hips closer to himself and gave the dick a smooch.

"Ooooh Fatalis, How pretty I am. I'm jealous Gordon, You got such a good catch. I taste...interesting."

Berney licked the sticky and throbbing dick. As he did this, Gordon yelped and came all over Berney's face.

"Bad boy! Hold your load together!"

"Sorry...."

"Still want me to fuck you?"

"Yes...Yes please...I’m begging you." Gorgon's head was foggy from the release and relief, body started to listen again and he was getting up little by little.

How could Benrey say no to that face? He left Gordon on the bed, while he got the lube. Gordon didn’t waste any time, and with a now working hand began to jerk himself. It felt so good, finally being able to give himself some friction. “Yes...ah..mmm Benrey...” groaned Gordon.    
  


Getting back Benrey looked down at the scene before him. Gordon looked so cute, his hand stroking that dick, how he just could not hold in his moans. Benrey got onto the bed, got into position and poured some lube onto his fingers. He wanted to prepare Gordon for what was coming. He knew how Gordon’s dick felt inside. He loved it, but Gordon didn’t and he needs to be a little bit more prepared. Benrey slowly pushed a finger in, working it up to two...three.   
  


Gordon was moaning for Berney. Moaning for that throbbing hot dick. He couldn’t wait, he had waited long enough. Benrey poured more lube onto his cock and spread it a little. He guided Gordon's hips and placed his dick against the entrance.    
“You ready?”

“Never been more ready in my life.”

“SIIICK.”

Berney pushed himself fully inside, pressing out very filthy moans from Gordon.

"Why...why is it so big? OOooh… Fuuuck."

"It's your size, Gordie. Mmm, yes." Benrey lightly placed one hand on Gordon's belly, the other keeping his hips in place as he slowly began to move. Letting Gordon adjust a little and also enjoying how fucking tight he was. Benrey realised that he’s actually kinda jealous of Gordon, that he had him. 

Berney couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he began picking up more speed, thrusting harder. Gordon’s moans were so sweet for his ears. 

“Berney! Benrey please! Harder! My body needs iiiit!” Gordon pushed out. He was arching his back, chanting his name over and over.    
“Only because you are asking so nicely.”Benrey thrust harder, picking up more and more speed. He understood why Gordon was usually unable to fuck him in any different way. Listening to these moans, the view of Gordon covering his face with his arms and this feeling around his dick. 

Gordon began to growl and roar, he was unable to hold it back. Berney could feel that something vibrated in his chest with the roars, like an additional stimulation. He stopped for a second, just to get an additional, stronger grip onto Gordon before he started to rock into him again. Plowing him into this bed, looking into that wasted face. 

Gordon jerked himself the whole time and with a loud moan he finished, not stopping while letting his whole load out, squeezing himself dry. Feeling that Gordon just finished onto them both, Benrey stopped thinking and just went full on with full force. Sounds of slapping skin became louder, stronger as Benrey let all his strength out, violently thrusting into him. He was very close to that release. With the last very brutal thrust Benrey finished inside Gordon, filling him up with his hot load.

“Shit...Gordon...” Benrey panted as he pulled out. “Is this what you are always feeling?”

“Oooh fuuck...I have the same question too you...Fatalis...that was great!”    
“Want me to care for you, like you always do for me?”

“Please...I don’t think I can stand up right now.”   
  
Gordon could barely feel his legs because of the violent pounding that he just got. Benrey stood up and took the small human into his arms.    
“My body is really so perfect for you. I’m feeling so much pure joy just holding you.”   
“And mine for you. It’s such a nice feeling, having someone hold me.”   
Benrey smooched Gordon’s forehead. That week will be very fun.


End file.
